


Christmas Gift

by Spilt_Ink



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, stepsisters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilt_Ink/pseuds/Spilt_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Laura is alone, except Carmilla is there so she maybe she won't be as lonely as she thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short chapter that I wanted to add to a fic I haven't started writing yet. It didn't seem to fit anywhere in it so I decided to post it alone. In this AU Carmilla and Laura are stepsisters. Hope you'll enjoy it, please review!

It is Christmas eve, a day supposed to be celebrated with family and friends, and yet I am alone. Well, technically I'm not alone, Carmilla is here, if being locked in her room counts as being here. Even the staff isn't in the house, they're all with their families on a rare day off, daddy left for an urgent business meeting and Carmilla's mom and brother are off to attend a family reunion that she didn't bother to go.  


I spend the day doing mostly nothing, bored out of my mind and eating just to keep busy, which I don't mind because the food tastes heavenly. It's half past 6 o'clock in the evening when I hear a noise coming from upstairs and it startles me, I had completely forgot that Carmilla's home. She comes downstairs to the living room and quietly sits by my side without saying a word and in the back of my mind I notice that she's wearing a silky robe tied tight around her body with sakura flowers printed on it.  


We spend the rest of the evening watching Christmas specials on TV and talking, mostly small talk and not about anything in particular. When the clock hits midnight Carmilla suddenly gets up and gently tugs on my hand so as to tell me to do the same.  
\- Come on, cupcake, it's midnight, time for your present. - I'm puzzled by that but get up all the same, suddenly embarrassed.  
\- Oh, you didn't have to buy me something, honestly. - I ran a hand through my hair and thinking about how I'll explain that I didn't get her anything.  
\- Just come on, Laura. - she takes me upstairs by my hand.  


As we reach the second floor she leads me to the bathroom where scented candles are lit and see that a bubble bath had been previously prepared.  
She closes the door and drops her robe in a swift move as I stand speechless. Beneath it there's a red push-up bra and matching lace panties and as my eyes roam down her perfect body I can't contain a frustrated moan at the sight of her amazing legs covered in stockings, the look is completed by expensive looking high heels. How hadn't I noticed those before?  


She comes closer and starts to strip me without saying a word, I'm paralyzed but in a good way. After she's done, she leads me to the bathtub and as I get inside she walks around so as that she's now facing my back. I feel her hands on my shoulder, gently massaging them but unfortunately she stops after a while. Carmilla walks sensually over to a chair positioned facing the bathtub and sits on it, legs crossed in a poised manner, the predatory look on her face is completed with a side grin as she looks me in the eyes.  
\- Tonight I'm all yours, cupcake, so what do you want me to do?  


I swallow forcefully, my eyes wide open in shock. What the hell is going on? I decide to just roll with it.  
\- Really? In that case, why don't you start by touching yourself? - I say boldly in a suddenly feeling confident by being in control. Maybe I had a kink or two, so what?  


She spreads her legs open and puts her right hand on her collarbone, I stare at it as it starts to slide down her body provocatively, going past the valley between her breasts and inching closer to the glorious heaven between her legs in a speed that was starting to make me crazy. When she finally reaches it, her hand slips under the waistband of her panties and fingers work their way inside of her. I instantly regret not asking her to take the panties off first but I'm too mesmerized to do it now.  


I can't even blink as she gets herself off, my eyes drinking in the sight before me, the look of pleasure on Carmilla's face suits her and she seems even more gorgeous than usual, her little moans and gasps are the most alluring sounds I've ever heard. After a while the urge to touch her gets the best of me so I decided to do something about it.  
\- Carmilla. - My voice is barely above a whispers but somehow she hears it and opens her eyes to look at me.  
\- Yes, cupcake? - her hoarse voice makes me shiver.  
\- Can I...? - my eyes look down at where her hand rests signaling what I wanted.  
\- Can you what? - she raises an eyebrow playfully.  
\- You know...  
\- Do I? Come on, just say it and I'll give it to you.  
\- Carmilla, can I touch you?  


She nods and I quickly get out of the bathtub and kneel between her legs. I move my hand to her hips and pull her panties down as fast as possible, throwing them behind my back, the sight of her glistening center is way better than I could ever imagine. Her hands are on my hair now and she pulls me closer to her wetness and wraps her legs around me...

A loud noise awakes me abruptly, I sit up on the couch breathing heavily and frustration consumes me as I realize it had all been a dream. I had fallen asleep watching Christmas specials and a loud commercial woke me up from the best dream I've ever had.


End file.
